


Married Before Midwinter

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They expected nothing less, and yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Before Midwinter

_I am to be married before Midwinter_.

Wyldon remembered her expression when she said that, aloof and set in a face that was great and terrible in its beauty. He had only nodded; he had expected nothing less. A princess was ever a pawn in political games, and at twenty, it was high time she secured an alliance.

And then Kalasin had fallen against him, weeping, and he told himself to push her away (he always said that), but his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close of their own volition (they always did that). She had pressed her mouth against his in desperation and he could taste the tears on her lips, and he thought that maybe they weren't just hers.

_She is to be married before Midwinter_ , Wyldon thought, and oh, how he _hurt_.


End file.
